When You Fall
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Était-ce vraiment lui? Elle ne réfléchit pas, se contentant d'écouter son instinct. Oui… Bien entendu que c'était lui! Il n'y avait que lui pour venir la sauver en fonçant directement chez l'ennemi, sans plan d'action!  Putain Lucy tu m'as fait peur!  Spoiler sur l'arc Phantom Lord! Très court!


Elle avait confiance… Elle savait qu'il serait là…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prenant un temps pour ce rappeler tous ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Il l'avait fait entrer dans la guilde de ses rêves, oublier sa solitude et surtout…

Il lui avait permis de ressentir pour une fois dans sa vie, le sentiment d'avoir trouver sa place… De se sentir protéger.

Il était comme un frère pour elle!

Toujours présent même dans les moments les plus difficiles…

Surtout dans les moments difficiles.

Il planait au dessus d'elle comme une ombre protectrice, la préservant de tout les dangers qui pourrait s'abattre sur elle.

Il était différent…

Et elle l'appréciait pour avoir sut l'accepter tel quel était.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui?

Peut être ses grands yeux noirs charbonneux brillant d'une détermination sans faille ou bien ce sourire éclatant à chaque fois qu'il était heureux.

Car lui au moins montrait ses émotions tel quelles étaient…

Pas comme elle qui essayait toujours d'agir dans la réserve…

Elle voulait encore voir son visage chaleureux…

Elle voulait encore qu'il lui demande de taper dans sa main.

Elle avait besoin de lui auprès d'elle, il lui était devenu vital…

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, un fin sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

Elle n'abandonnerait pas!

Elle ne mourrait pas alors qu'elle venait de comprendre!

La jeune femme s'en rendait enfin compte…

Elle l'aimait! Elle aimait tout chez lui!

Lui seul parvenait à réchauffer son cœur lorsqu'elle se sentait seule…

Tout son monde tournait autour de lui.

Sa couleur préféré était passé du bleu au rose pâle, sa saison préféré l'été, son élément préféré le feu, son parfum préféré la cannelle…

Lorsqu'elle le voyait…

C'était comme si un millier de papillons venaient prendre place dans son ventre.

C'était une sensation à la fois dérangeante et très agréable.

Cette douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait…

Tout ses objectifs avait été atteint grâce à lui…

Elle avait parfois l'impression de se retrouver dans un conte de fée, comme ceux que sa mère lui lisait pour l'endormir quand elle était petite.

Soudain une voix retentit…

Qui criait son nom…

Était-ce vraiment lui?

Elle ne réfléchit pas, se contentant d'écouter son instinct.

Oui… Bien entendu que c'était lui!

Il n'y avait que lui pour venir la sauver en fonçant directement chez l'ennemi, sans plan d'action!

Un mince sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres qu'elle abandonna immédiatement, reprenant son sérieux.

Ce qu'elle allait faire…

C'était de la folie et elle le savait très bien mais elle avait envie de lui faire confiance.

Elle savait qu'il serait là en bas…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa tomber dans le vide, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« NATSU! »

Son corps tombait à une vitesse hallucinante alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle entendit quelqu'un crier son prénom et elle reconnut tout de suite la voix de celui qu'elle attendait.

Quelques mots se formèrent sur ses lèvres que le bruit de sa chut couvrit.

Puis elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans une douce chaleur qui lui était familière et qui était presque devenu vitale pour elle.

Sa joue reposa contre les abdominaux du jeune homme alors qu'il tombait sous son poids.

« Putain Lucy tu m'as fait peur! »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire béatement alors qu'il lui détachait les mains.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris…

Elle pourrait enfin recommencer sa vie…

Peut être avec l'idiot aux cheveux roses qui lui avait pris la main et qui courrait dans les ruines qu'il avait lui-même fabriquées.

« Natsu…

- Oui?

- … Non rien… »

Mais pour ça elle avait le temps…

Elle avait toute la vie pour connaître ses sentiments.

Tomber d'une tour…

Tomber amoureuse…

Ca revenait au même non?


End file.
